Pelo Sangue
by debby.rox
Summary: (TRADUÇÃO) Snape é o pai de Harry. Ninguém fica feliz em ouvir isso.
1. Chapter 1

Resumo: Snape é o pai de Harry. Ninguém fica feliz em ouvir isso.

Tradução por Debby Bacellar

Betagem por Debby Bacellar

Autor: EM Snape

Link Original: _ s/2027554/1/In-Blood-Only&usg=ALkJrhg2kq72C9xU71Mmtwh27lOOOxvwNA_

Avisos: Linguagem _colorida, _temas obscuros e violência não gráfica.

**Pelo Sangue**

Capítulo Um

**A MEMÓRIA**

_Snape entrou no banheiro, apenas para ser agredido pela visão de Gilderoy Lockhart emergindo de uma cabine._ _Snape olhou para o banheiro que ele acabou de usar, e torceu o nariz em total desaprovação._

_"Você entupiu o vaso sanitário", observou secamente._

_Lockhart parecia perturbado._ _"Na verdade," e antes que Snape pudesse reagir, ele sacou sua varinha, "Obliviate!"_

_Iludido com o feitiço, Snape só podia ouvir e aceitá-lo quando Lockhart informou-lhe: __**"Você**__ entupiu o vaso sanitário." _

_Após a partida do outro homem, o transe penetrou na mente de Snape, e ele olhou, confuso. No banheiro, ele ficou olhando a cabine repulsiva por um instante, perguntando a si mesmo por que ele ainda sentia que precisava usar o banheiro._

_Ah, eu me lembro daquilo,_ Snape pensou irritado meia hora depois quando ele estava à procura de Filch para desobstruir que vaso sanitário.

Ele ainda estava sob a calmaria da Poção de Restauração da Memória. Ao testar suas misturas na aula de Poções dos NIEM ele ficou chocado com o número surpreendente de estudantes que haviam sido _obliviados_ em um ponto ou outro por Gilderoy Lockhart. Em sua curiosidade aguçada, Snape tinha engolido a própria Poção, assim que a classe havia sido dispensada. Ele já tinha testemunhado Lockhart derrubando uma prateleira de suas poções (ele _sabia_ que ele não era tão descuidado quanto parecia!), deslizando sobre a superfície lisa do lado de fora da sala de aula dada, e engolindo o café da maneira errada.

Por que esse idiota infernal tinha sentido a necessidade de apagar as lembranças dos seus mais pequenos embaraços... Isso ainda deixava o Mestre de Poções perplexo. Afinal de contas, o homem havia se humilhado em uma base diária com suas tentativas patéticas de magia.

Snape teria enfeitiçado o imbecil se ele já não estivesse internado em Saint Mungo, lutando para recuperar o menor detalhe de sua existência. Do jeito que as coisas aconteceram, ele estava começando a apreciar o conceito de justiça cósmica. Como justo um homem com tão pouco respeito pelas lembranças dos outros havia sido roubado de suas próprias lembranças.

Ele podia sentir o poder da Poção diminuindo. Assim ele se preparou para levantar, supondo que não haveria mais incidentes com Lockhart obliviando sua mente...

E ele caiu de volta ao seu lugar quando algo muito mais poderoso rompeu. Outra memória enterrada muito mais profundamente, obliviada por um feitiço muito mais poderoso.

A Poção não era geralmente forte o suficiente para restaurar _obliviates_ muito poderosos (daí a presença contínua de Lockhart em Saint Mungo); Snape reconheceu a qualidade fugaz da memória, uma vez que ela surgiu em seus pensamentos. Ela tinha sido enterrada profundamente. É evidente que alguém _realmente_ queria que ele esquecesse _isto_.

Intrigado, ele limpou a mente, reunindo todas as habilidades de Oclumência que ele já tinha adquirido. Ele forçou as questões para fora de sua mente - _Quem fez isso?_ _Foi ele mesmo tentando esconder algum esquema do nefasto Voldemort?_ _Ou_ _Potter tentando esconder alguma pequena escapada miserável - não, Potter não tinha nem a habilidade nem a astúcia para retirá-la_ - e finalmente sua mente ficou em silêncio.

A memória escorreu de volta lentamente no início - Potter deitado na cama. Os tristes olhos azuis de Dumbledore. As próprias mãos brancas de Snape mexendo uma poção - então a memória alcançou-o com uma explosão de cor e som:

_"Há quanto tempo ele está nesse estado?"_ _ouviu-se perguntar._ _Ele estava de pé sobre um caldeirão fumegante na Ala Hospitalar, nos estágios finais da fabricação de uma poção._

_"Três horas", Poppy Pomfrey respondeu, pairando preocupada ao pé da cama de hospital onde o menino Potter se debatia e tremia em seu sono._ _"Ele não vai mesmo responder a estímulos agora"._

_Snape cheirou a poção, verificando se estava no estado adequado para a ingestão._

_"Severo", ele podia ouvir a voz suave de Dumbledore e sentiu sua mão em seu ombro._ _"Está pronto?"_

_"Eu já preparei o contra-veneno como o senhor pediu, Diretor", respondeu ele, observando o menino na cama lutando contra um adversário invisível em seu estado de febre altíssima._ _"A poção aguarda apenas o sangue de um parente. Você tem uma amostra na mão, eu confio?"_

_"Não, Severo. Eles não consentiram."_

_Snape olhou fixamente para o velho diretor atrás dele._

_"Sem o sangue de um parente imediato", explicou cuidadosamente, perguntando-se se a situação tinha realmente entrado no podre juízo do diretor, "Essa poção é totalmente inútil. Sem isso, Potter é tão bom quanto um morto. Será que você explicou isso para eles?"_

_Dumbledore olhou tristemente sobre Potter, ainda inconsciente na cama do hospital, depois de volta para o seu Mestre de Poções._

_"Eu quero que você use o seu próprio sangue, Severus."_

_Snape olhou para ele._

_"Alvo, você ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse? Essa poção não-"._

_"Use o seu próprio sangue, Severo," Dumbledore repetiu cortando-o suavemente._

_Snape seguiu as ordens de Dumbledore, perguntando o que em nome de Merlin estava errado com o outro homem._ _Isso não faria nada para ajudar o seu menino prodígio. O diretor estava em marcha lenta acabando com o tempo já escasso do pivete, que inevitavelmente, sucumbia ao veneno._ _A lógica de Dumbledore desafiava Snape._

_Ele estava desacostumado a desobedecer ordens de Dumbledore, no entanto - mesmo que o diretor estivesse operando em um estado de negação intensa - por isso ele fez uma incisão cuidadosa e viu o sangue escorrer por seu braço e pingar na pálida poção. Ele ficou para trás quando o mais velho bruxo cuidadosamente encheu um frasco com uma concha e em seguida, derramou uma poção tão inútil quanto um placebo na garganta do menino morrendo..._

_E de repente o corpo de Potter se acalmou, a forte e ruidosa respiração desvaneceu em um fôlego calmo, um ritmo constante. Um olhar de paz afrouxou sobre suas características outrora contorcidas, a cor correndo de volta em seu rosto pálido._ _Dumbledore apertou o frasco vazio de volta nas mãos dormentes de Snape antes de voltar para o lado de Harry._ _Snape podia ver a partir daqui que a dor do menino tinha desaparecido. Que a poção tinha feito o seu trabalho, e ele estava agora em um fácil sono natural._

_Era impossível..._

_As mãos velhas de Dumbledore acariciaram a testa encharcada de suor de Harry, alisando o tufo de cabelo molhado, demorando-se em cima da cicatriz do garoto._ _Finalmente, ele olhou para cima._

_Snape estava ali, boquiaberto._

_"Vamos, Severo, com uma mente tão afiada quanto a sua, certamente você entendeu por que isso funcionou..."_

_Snape olhou para Dumbledore, então ele olhou para o garoto._ _Não, não, ele não entendeu._ _Ele poderia pensar em como - mas não, isso era impossível._

_Os olhos de Dumbledore ainda estavam fechados para ele, estranhamente tristes._

_"Olhe para mim, Severus."_

_Snape sabia que tinha que seguir as ordens de Dumbledore._ _Ele olhou para ele._ _Direto para aqueles olhos azuis tristes._

_Ele mal ouviu Dumbledore sussurrar: "Obliviate"._

Snape olhou para a frente dele, incrédulo quando a Poção da Memória Restaurada liberou-o lentamente de tudo, ele também lembrou a voz de Dumbledore dizendo-lhe para retomar suas atividades anteriores. E lembrou-se da sensação nublada enquanto caminhava de volta para os seus aposentos, ainda sob o domínio do feitiço de Dumbledore. Ele olhou por cima dos papéis que corrigia, surpreso que a noite tinha ido embora, perguntando-se se os fedelhos tinham colocado algum feitiço de entorpecimento mental nos trabalhos porque ele realmente sentia como se tivesse dormido por várias horas.

Tempo presente, ele pôs-se em pé, cambaleando. Dumbledore o tinha obliviado! Ele! Dumbledore tinha cruelmente _obliviado_ ele!

E agia como se nada tivesse feito.

Sangue. Seu sangue tinha curado Potter. O especial contra-veneno – só a família imediata era suficiente para o componente biológico. Em casos raros, o sangue de tios ou primos poderia funcionar, mas só muito raramente. Teria de ser -

Snape olhou para um de seus frascos, como se desejando que explodisse. A única possibilidade -

Não podia ser. Simplesmente não podia ser.

_Ah, mas poderia ser sim...,_ uma voz lembrou, os pensamentos piscando para aquela noite, para aqueles olhos verdes e aquela pele quente, salgada, suada, nele...

Oh, não... Oh, por favor, não.

Foi desse jeito então que Snape descobriu que ele era o pai de Harry Potter.

_To Be Continued..._

**(***)**

**(N.T. Olá pessoas lindas. Eu vou postar com frequência de acordo com a quantidade de reviews. Beijos estalados da Debby.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Resumo: Snape é o pai de Harry. Ninguém fica feliz em ouvir isso.

Tradução por Debby Bacellar

Betagem por Debby Bacellar

Autor: EM Snape

Link Original: _ s/2027554/1/In-Blood-Only&usg=ALkJrhg2kq72C9xU71Mmtwh27lOOOxvwNA_

Avisos: Linguagem _colorida, _temas obscuros e violência não gráfica.

**Pelo Sangue**

**CAPÍTULO DOIS – Pontos Cegos**

_Snape lembrou-se do dia em que ela apareceu em sua porta._ _Nenhuma palavras de amor foi trocada._ _Eles nunca haviam se beijado._ _Ele ainda não sabia se ela tinha evocado uma mínima piedade ou se ela simplesmente era a prostituta que ele ainda a chamava em sua mente._

_Os olhos verdes estavam avermelhados, o nariz escorrendo quando ela assoou em um lenço de papel amassado. Ela informou a Snivellus que ela estava apaixonada por Potter, então ele não deveria ver qualquer significado nisto._ _Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar que seu querido James, quando eles mal tinham saído de Hogwarts – já estava interessado em outra mulher._ _Havia algo de errado com ela para ela não conseguir segurar o interesse de James?_ _Ele a perseguiu durante anos - como ele poderia ter perdido o interesse assim que ela concordou em se casar com ele?_

_Como lamentável e repugnante isso era._ _Todas as lembranças de Severus a respeito dela haviam coagulado, até que ela apertou seus seios quentes em suas mãos pálidas e elegantes e montou seu colo, esfregando-se em sua dureza rapidamente formada através de suas calças._ _E então uma névoa aquecida consumiu sua mente._

_Era a sua primeira vez com uma mulher._ _O garoto de cabelos oleosos e magro, possuidor de um nariz aquilino e humor cáustico e hostil não poderia fazer melhor, não poderia estrear melhor, e ela sabia disso._ _Ela sabia, com aquele sorriso maligno nos lábios e com a frieza em seus olhos verdes, mesmo enquanto ela gemia contra a sua pele, mesmo quando ela tremeu e convulsionou sob suas carícias._

_Ele transou com ela, então, duro, descuidado._ _Sem um beijo._ _Depois que ambos estavam úmidas e pegajosos de fluídos e suores ela parecia nauseado._

_Ele ordenou que ela se vestisse e saísse.__Ele a chamou novamente de 'sangue-ruim'.__Ele já era um Comensal da Morte.__Ele suspeitava que ela também sabia disso.__ Ela v__estiu-se sem encontrar seus olhos.__Seus ombros estavam rígidos quando ela abotoou suas vestes._

_Era verdade que ele a observava de forma distante muito antes disso, repelido pela sua estranha atração pela sangue-ruim, enjoado a cada vez que James Potter segurava sua cintura com uma mão possessiva; quão suja estava ela agora, com os gostos de Potter sobre ela, com o seu sangue trouxa correndo por suas veias._ _No entanto, ele sempre a vigiou._ _De alguma forma, ela sabia, também._ _Ela adivinhou._ _Ela o procurou naquela noite, quando ela queria desesperadamente ferir Potter, de ferir a si mesma, e como era patético e ainda assim requintadamente cruel que a criatura que ela havia escolhido fosse ele. O Snivellus chorão que Potter e Black perseguiram por sete anos. Sim, era realmente cruel._

_Como ele desejava que ele tivesse a jogado para fora do quarto com uma risada irônica._ _Ele poderia ter zombado dela e a desprezado pelo o resto de sua vida se ele tivesse feito isso. Ele teria permanecido puro._ _Mas ele tinha sido fraco a partir do momento em que suas mãos tocaram o seu corpo._ _Ele transou com ela, e no dia seguinte ela estava de volta ao afago com o Potter, comprometendo seu amor eterno um ao outro através de um casamento enjoativamente alegre cheio de malditas lágrimas emocionadas._

_Sempre que ele a viu depois disso, sentiu-se vagamente usado e manchado._ _Foi difícil enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas e não se lembrar da sensação das unhas da sangue-ruim cavando em suas costas, de seu corpo quente fundido ao seu, agarrando-se, gemendo, gritando, tremendo... Foi difícil não lembrar-se dos seus olhos..._

_Ele se arrependeu antes. Ele se arrependeu agora._

_No entanto, ele sentiu uma pontada estranha..._ _Algo quando ele ouviu apenas meses depois que ela se tornou Lily Potter._ _Ele havia provado algo amargo na boca quando ele tinha tomado conhecimento do nascimento do seu bebê saudável..._ _Outro sangrento Potter._ _E quando ela morreu por causa daquele moleque, abatida como um cordeiro junto com seu querido James para preservar sua desova sem valor, algo dentro de Severus ficou muito frio e imóvel, e permaneceu assim por tempo suficiente para que ele esquecesse que um dia tinha sido diferente._

(***)

Ele estava ciente de seu sentimento de traição, e nem um pouco horrorizado que o a desova do inferno de Potter era na verdade seu filho e Dumbledore tinha claramente sabido disso. Aparentemente, o diretor havia _escondido_ ativamente isso dele. Mas, maldição, o pivete parecia em cada polegada com Potter! Isso só poderia ser algum tipo de encanto poderoso, o que provavelmente fora providenciado pelo velho manipulador, porque ele sabia que o 'nariz Snape' era algo irreprimível. Dumbledore tinha lançado o feitiço ocultação por si mesmo, ou fora Lily? A identidade de Pott- Harry – foi escondida a pedido do Diretor ou a pedido de Lily Potter?

E não, Snape não queria o moleque impertinente, mas ninguém tinha o direito de esconder isso dele! Especialmente após a mãe do menino ter _morrido._

Snape estava enojado que Dumbledore acreditava claramente que o menino estava melhor como um órfão do que como filho de Snape. Ele confiou em Dumbledore. De todas as pessoas que ele poderia o ter traído, essa certamente era a pior. Ele prometeu sua lealdade à causa de Dumbledore, derrubando toda a sua vida e todas as suas alianças por causa de dele... E doce Merlin, o homem havia mentido para ele e o _obliviado_!

Feitiços nunca tinham sido o forte de Snape, por isso levou um bom tempo para localizar um feitiço impermeável adequado para proteger sua memória recém-recuperada de futuras tentativas de obliviação. Ele sentou-se na biblioteca por várias horas antes de encontrar um feitiço decente. Os pensamentos de raiva em fúria através de sua cabeça, contemplando a melhor maneira de enfrentar Dumbledore. Ele não pensou muito em Pott- Harry. A identidade genética do menino era uma questão secundária diante do fato horrendo e puro que o diretor o havia traído. Ele devia voltar para o Lorde das Trevas apenas para mostrar ao homem -

Snape interrompeu esses pensamentos antes de irem mais longe.

Isso ocupou tão poderosamente o seu estado de espírito que ele tinha intencionalmente ignorado suas aulas de Poções da tarde apenas para procurar este encanto. Snape se sentiu convencido, sabendo que os pirralhos provavelmente esperariam a maior parte do período de aula na sala aguardando ele aparecer, aterrorizado a todos como era comum dele. Bem, deixe-os esperar. Ele sabia que Dumbledore iria chamá-lo para o escritório mais tarde, e que ele iria mostrar ao homem que ele não poderia ir mais longe com isso. Com essa ocultação descabida. É claro que, dependendo da motivação de Alvo, ele poderia ir a pé até próprios aposentos de Snape, o que seria muito bom, para que ele apreciasse a chance de enfrentar o diretor em seu próprio território.

E, fiel à forma, o diretor mostrou-se em seus aposentos naquela mesma noite, seus olhos azuis muito tristes e preocupados. _Assim como na noite em que me obliviou,_ Snape pensou com raiva.

O diretor era uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam ler seu rosto. Snape estava furioso e perturbado, e Alvo pegou notou isso imediatamente. "Como você está se sentindo, Severus?".

Snape olhou para ele por um momento prolongado, em seguida, fez um gesto com um aceno de sua varinha para a Penseiradescansando em cima de sua mesa. "Você pode querer dar um olhada _nisso_, Diretor." Sua voz era apertada e tensa.

Dumbledore olhou para ele um momento mais, tentando descobrir o que se passava na cabeça de Snape, em seguida, deu um aceno gracioso. Snape observou friamente como o homem empurrou a Penseira e inclinou-se sobre ele, ele tinha enfiado uma duplicata, em vez de sua memória real ali, não confiando mais em Dumbledore.

Quando o diretor levantou-se olhando para a bacia de pedra, seu rosto estava muito neutro. "Então você sabe. Acho que você tem muitas perguntas."

"Só... Quando você ia me contar sobre isso, Alvo?" A voz de Snape foi excepcionalmente fria até mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos, de alguma forma a raiva e a traição em si tinham se expressado em seu tom de gelo derretido.

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore estavam alertas e um pouco desconfiados quando ele observou o Mestre de Poções eriçar-se diante dele. Severus Snape, embora não um bruxo do próprio calibre de Dumbledore, ainda era um homem perigoso e bem versado nas mais escuras das artes. E ele estava, provavelmente, enfurecido o suficiente para empregar esse conhecimento subutilizados pelo tempo contra o diretor idoso.

"Em toda a honestidade, Severo," Dumbledore disse baixinho, ainda olhando-o com muito cuidado, "Eu nunca planejei lhe dizer."

Algo perigoso queimou por trás dos olhos de Snape, mas os anos de auto-contenção do homem segurou-o em no último instante por trás de sua pálida expressão pinçada. Com uma voz enganosamente suave o moreno falou: "E por que você escolheu reter este conhecimento?" Então, sua voz baixou para um silvo que revelava seu senso pungente de traição, "Que _direito _você tinha que esconder isso de mim?"

"Foi a decisão de Lily," Dumbledore disse, recusando-se a reconhecer a ira do outro homem. "E eu a apoiei. Ela não queria atrapalhar o casamento, e ela não acreditava que _você_ estava pronto para assumir a responsabilidade pelo bem-estar de uma criança. Eu concordei." Quando a mandíbula de Snape ficou extremamente tensa e incrivelmente apertada, Dumbledore acrescentou: "E eu ainda acredito que fizemos a escolha certa."

Snape olhou para ele como se tivesse de repente desmascarado um inimigo oculto.

Com os dentes cerrados: "Não era a sua maldita decisão! E não era _dela!_ Pot-aquele rapaz é tanto o meu filho como dela, e _ela_ perdeu sua reivindicação sobre ele quando ela se jogou no caminho de uma _Avada._ Maldição! "

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça gravemente, nunca quebrando o contato visual com o jovem. "Um verdadeiro pai apreciaria o sacrifício de Lily, em vez de despreza-la por isso." Ele se aproximou lentamente, evitando movimentos bruscos que pudessem inflamar o homem já volátil. "Ela morreu protegendo o seu filho. Você não poderia compreender na época, e eu não acredito que você possa compreender agora. Você só está com raiva de mim porque eu tomei algo que você vê como seu por direito... Você nunca teria amado a criança, nem o valorizado como filho." Ele olhou para Snape gravemente: "E você teria desprezado a ele todos esses anos por transportar o sangue de sua mãe, assim como você tem desprezado a ele pelo sangue do seu suposto pai."

"James Potter nunca foi seu pai," Snape rosnou.

"E nem você."

"E é a você que eu tenho que agradecer por isso", Snape disse amargamente.

Foi a vez de Dumbledore olhar. "Certamente você não quer o menino".

"Claro que não!" Snape rugiu. "Mas eu teria apreciado a escolha! Você escondeu isso de mim, você me _obliviou!"_

Dumbledore suspirou. "Severus, eu tinha os mesmos medos que eu tenho agora."

"E que medos são esses?" Sua voz era baixa e perigosa. "Além de eu estar mal preparado _para assumir a responsabilidade pelo bem-estar de uma criança."_

Dumbledore estendeu os olhos firmemente, completamente imperturbável. "Eu não quero que você use Harry como uma forma de vingança contra James Potter. Quando Harry estava em causa, e, tanto quanto James estava preocupado, eles são pai e filho. Se ainda estivesse vivo, eu não tenho dúvidas que você levaria Harry de James puramente por despeito. E agora que ele está morto, eu acho que você poderia tomar posse de Harry simplesmente para atacar a sua memória."

"Eu nunca percebi que o senhor me tinha em tão baixa estima, Diretor," Snape disse friamente. As palavras de Dumbledore não deviam ter doído. Realmente, eles não deveriam... Mas...

"Severus", Dumbledore parecia que estava indo para alcançá-lo, mas o brilho frio de Snape o dissuadiu. "Eu acredito que você é um homem bom e corajoso, você sobreviveu e perseverou apesar do pior que a vida lhe ofereceu. Você é um dos nossos lutadores mais valiosos contra Voldemort.". Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse considerando suas palavras com muito cuidado. "Mas eu acredito que James Potter foi e continua sendo o ponto-cego escancarado da sua vida. Eu não confio em você para ser objetivo nesta matéria e sua opinião sobre Harry sempre foi... Menos positiva. Como eu disse -..." Ele fez um pequeno movimento com sua varinha.

"Não se atreva a tentar me obliviar novamente", Snape sussurrou, estreitando os olhos furiosamente. "Eu já lancei um feitiço impermeabilizante. Seu _obliviate_ não vai ter sucesso, e com certeza, eu nunca vou te perdoar."

Dumbledore olhou para ele por um momento. "Sendo assim, eu tenho negócios em outro lugar para tratar." Ele fez uma pausa, procurando a expressão de Snape para alguma coisa. "Eu espero que você me informe se você pretender agir de acordo com esse conhecimento."

"Eu espero _que você_ me informe acaso existam mais segredos de qualquer outra maldita natureza e que você está escondendo", retorquiu Snape. "Talvez eu tenha outros filhos? Filhas? Uma irmã lá fora em algum lugar? Eu não posso imaginar que estou pronto para assumir a responsabilidade por _eles."_

Dumbledore parecia muito, muito triste quando ele mudou-se para partir. "Estou muito arrependido do que eu tive que fazer, Severus", disse ele em voz baixa: "Mas parecia ser o melhor. O erro de um homem velho-"

"Não tente se desculpar", Snape rosnou. "Basta sair!"

Com um triste aceno de cabeça, Dumbledore o deixou.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Marcya – Eu n****ão sei se Dumby é panaca. Snape é um pouco mais sombrio e irritável que o normal nessa fic. Se eu fosse Vô Dumby, faria a mesma coisa. x) Obrigada por Comentar. **

**Patronus Moonston**** - Ainda há muita coisa pela qual você realmente vai se chocar kkk'**

**dels76**** – As trapalhadas do Lockhart realmente foram geniais.**

**Beijos!**

**(...)**

**Pelo Sangue**

**CAPÍTULO Três – Uma Relação Genética Infeliz**

Harry sentiu um formigamento na parte de trás de seu pescoço e levantou os olhos para encontrar o olhar escuro de Snape. De novo.

Mesmo para Snape, o nível de desprezo e antipatia na expressão do pivete foi impressionante. Harry olhou para o seu prato, grato pelo 'T' (Trasgo) em seu NOM de Poções que o tinha impedido de realizar o seu NIEM em Poções. Ele não tem que lidar com comentários vingativos de Snape na sala de aula mais, nem ele tiraria pontos da grifinória como uma hemorragia provocada por um buraco no fundo de uma ampulheta.

E não, ele não poderia se tornar um Auror agora, mas não era como se isso importasse em longo prazo. Não desde que ele soube da profecia.

Os alunos estavam brincando e rindo ao seu redor. Neville estava falando sobre confiança para Hermione e Ron estava discutindo com Seamus sobre os Chudley Cannons. Harry ficou em silêncio, como era seu costume ultimamente, perdendo-se em seus próprios pensamentos ao invés de forçar as palavras para fora seus lábios relutantes. Quando ele foi tirado de seu devaneio por outro brilho vicioso de Snape, ele ocupou-se em cortar a sua torta _shepard_ com o garfo, uma litania de rostos correndo em sua mente - Umbridge, Snape, Voldemort, Dumbledore, seu pai. Uma imagem de seu pai azarando um jovem Snape passou pela sua mente. Ele esfaqueou a torta novamente. Ou era o seu próprio rosto que ele estava vendo? Ele e seu pai eram tão parecidos.

Ron percebeu isso com uma careta.

"Eu sei que a casca está um pouco seca," ele disse em uma voz abafada com a boca cheia de bolo "mas não há necessidade de matar a coitadinha da torta."

Harry sorriu para ele, e, de repente, autoconsciente, colocou o garfo suavemente para baixo ao lado de seu prato.

"Snape está olhando para você", Ron mencionou irritado, encarando Snape em nome de seu amigo. "Qual é o dele problema ultimamente? Ouvi dizer que ele pulou todas as classes de ontem. Pena que ele não podia fazer isso quando ainda estávamos estudando nas classes dele, não é?"

Hermione se animou com a atenção em frente a eles e olhou através do Salão Principal para ver o que eles estavam falando. Ela voltou sua atenção para Harry com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. "Harry, você fez alguma coisa? Ele está olhando para você." Seu tom era repleto de desaprovação.

"Não", respondeu ele honestamente, de repente sentindo-se desconfortável com Hermione, Rony, Neville, Snape e todos olhando para ele de uma vez. O que ele poderia ter feito? Ele gastou todo o seu tempo livre em seu dormitório. Suas notas eram todos medianas, medíocres. Ele não estava jogando quadribol ou entrando em brigas com alunos da Sonserina. Ele não tinha quebrado as regras _uma vez_ este ano, por mais estranho que fosse. Snape não tinha motivos para ter problema com ele _agora._ Ele nunca sequer viu o homem novamente a não ser nos infortunados encontros no Salão Principal.

Ótimo, agora Seamus e Dean também estavam olhando para ele. E um casal de estudantes na mesa da Corvinal, por alguma razão também estavam... Mas eles poderiam estar olhando para alguém atrás dele. Harry sentiu como se sua pele estivesse sentindo uma comichão. Era desconfortável ter os olhos voltados para o seu caminho. Ele deveria estar acostumado com isso agora - a Festa de Classificando certamente tinha sido um inferno, com todos os alunos do primeiro ano fazendo "oohs" e "Ahhs" ao ouvir o som de seu nome -, mas esses últimos dois meses ele fazia um esforço sincero e concentrado para se encolher no cenário e se misturar com a mobília, e ele gostava de pensar que ele tinha feito algum progresso.

Os professores tinham sido muito delicados com ele após a perda de Sirius. Quando se tornou evidente que ele não queria falar em sala de aula, eles se abstiveram de ligar com ele. Sem Snape para fazer a sua vida um inferno em Poções, ele não tinha nenhum verdadeiro inimigo que o escolhesse e chamasse a atenção para ele. Ele ainda tinha que ir para Hogsmeade. Ele não tinha tentado sair para treinar Quadribol, apesar da elevação de sua proibição, e ele passou a maior parte de seu tempo livre na biblioteca ou em seu dormitório. Sua presença na escola era tão minimizada quanto ele poderia fazê-la. Ele se acostumou com a falta de atenção. Ora, e agora todos estes olhos! Ele queria rastejar para fora de sua pele.

"Bem, bem, olhe de volta para ele." Ron disse presunçosamente.

Harry seguiu o olhar dele contra o seu melhor juízo, descansando os olhos sobre Snape, agora em silêncio, veemente conversando com Dumbledore. Snape parecia que tinha acabado de chupar um limão. O rosto de Dumbledore era austero e preocupado, e um pouco irritado.

"Você acha que ele está com problemas com Dumbledore?" Ron ponderou.

Harry estava olhando para o semblante abalado do diretor, perguntando o que eles poderiam estar dizendo que sacudiu a compostura do bruxo mais velho. _Há algo acontecendo com os Comensais da Morte?_ _Voldemort?_ Harry perguntou-se à toa, estendendo a mão para beber seu suco de abóbora. Ele sabia desde o olhar preocupado que roubou mais a expressão de Hermione que o estranhamente intenso intercâmbio entre o seu Diretor e Mestre de Poções era motivo de preocupação, mas Harry não conseguia estar muito preocupado. Ele aprendeu a lição do ano passado, de não intervir quando não era o seu lugar. Ele só estragava as coisas e obtinha mais pessoas feridas.

Ele sempre fazia isso.

Snape de repente levantou-se da mesa principal e ficou lá, alto e tenso por um momento, como uma torre negra brilhando no horizonte. Seus lábios estavam retorcidos em um rosnado, sua expressão brilhando com uma espécie de desafio. Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. Snape ignorou e rigidamente marchou ao redor da mesa, longe do diretor, que por sua vez o seguiu com o olhar preocupado.

Dumbledore desviou o olhar para Harry.

Harry estremeceu sob outro conjunto de olhos, e seu olhar disparou loucamente para a rota mais rápida para fora daquele mundaréu de pessoas. Antes que ele pudesse formar um plano de fuga sólido, uma forma alta de mantos esvoaçantes pretos desceu rapidamente para baixo indo para a mesa da Grifinória. Harry podia ouvir gritos abafados de surpresa e horror quando Snape desceu sobre os estudantes como um morcego gigante. Por sua parte, Harry se levantou e fez uma retirada apressada - quando o aperto súbito de Snape em seu ombro o deteve.

"Fique um momento, Potter", a voz fria e arrogante.

Harry congelou, de repente, encontrando dificuldades para respirar. Ele ainda segurava uma taça meio-cheia com suco de abóbora, e sua mão apertou convulsivamente em torno dela como se ele pudesse ativar uma Chave de Portal que levasse-o para longe da presença deste homem.

"Venha", disse Snape brevemente.

Harry arrastou seus pés quando Snape guiou o menino indisposto para fora da porta por um corredor sem fim, indo para uma das masmorras vazias. Ele empurrou Harry para a primeira cadeira disponível, e então abaixou-se em frente ao garoto. Aqueles frios olhos negros perfuraram os dele, e ele podia ouvir Snape murmurar um feitiço silenciador. Ele percebeu depois os olhos do homem piscaram para baixo com desprezo ao perceber que ele tinha levado a taça de suco por todo o caminho desde o Salão Principal. Harry fez um show ao tomar um gole de forma desafiadora

Os lábios de Snape enrolaram numa careta.

"Nós podemos falar livremente aqui. E quando eu digo _**nós**_, quero dizer que _**eu**_vou falar, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, você vai ficar quieto e ouvir."

Ele se inclinou para trás para examinar Harry friamente, traçando a linha fina da sua boca com o dedo.

"O que eu direi a você não pode sair desta sala. Vou falar só um pouco sobre isso, pois eu não tenho nenhum desejo de prolongar o nosso contato mais que o necessário. Sinto-me muito feliz em não ter de suportar a sua presença em qualquer uma das minhas classes este ano, e este desenvolvimento não vai mudar nada."

Harry tomou um gole profundo de sua taça para mostrar a Snape que ele não estava abalado. "Tudo bem. Vamos logo com isso".

Snape olhou para ele, os olhos negros brilhando estranhamente. "Potter - eu tive relações sexuais com sua mãe há dezesseis anos. Você é o produto de nossa união. Em linguagem rudimentar... Você é meu filho."

Harry engoliu o suco de abóbora de forma errada e começou a tossir.

"Eu não sou mais feliz com isso do que você está", continuou Snape secamente.

Harry ainda estava engasgado com o suco e Snape se levantou de seu assento para bater na parte de trás do menino com força. O líquido cuspido de sua boca espirrou em uma mancha molhada no chão do calabouço.

"Exibição encantadora Potter," Snape disse friamente, olhando para a bagunça com desdém antes de murmurar um feitiço de limpeza. "Você claramente herdou a graça de sua mãe."

Já sem asfixia, Harry simplesmente olhou boquiaberto, os lábios balançando abertos e fechados como a boca de um peixe.

"E então?" Snape perguntou secamente. "Tem alguma coisa a dizer? Essa expressão facial está vaga até mesmo para você."

"Isto é algum tipo de piada?" Harry arquejou.

Snape revirou os olhos. "Sim, Potter, porque eu não tenho nada mais produtivo para fazer com meu tempo do que dizer mentiras ridículas para pirralhos insolentes".

Harry olhou para ele, chocado. "Eu não acredito! Dumbledore vai -."

Snape acenou em silêncio, ansioso para terminar esta pequena entrevista rapidamente. "O diretor quer que você permaneça na ignorância de nossa conexão até o fim de seus dias. Eu escolhi dizer agora para que você não venha a descobrir esta relação genética infeliz por algum azar no futuro e leve-a por si mesmo imaginando um mar de rosas e venha me procurar. Eu não aceitaria de bom grado o seu contato comigo... A menos que você precisar de um rim, por exemplo, eu poderia estar disposto a fornecer, desde que tenhamos um acordo de reciprocidade com relação às circunstâncias médicas".

"Um rim?" Harry repetiu sem expressão.

"Ou sangue, como você exigiu ha dois meses para combater o envenenamento", Snape continuou. Harry olhou em silêncio para ele. Snape suspirou. "O que você claramente não se lembra."

"A única vez que eu estive na ala hospitalar foi recentemente, quando eu estive realmente ruim de gripe", disse ele com cuidado, perguntando se ele estava na ala hospitalar agora e experimentando algumas alucinações aterrorizantes.

"Use seu cérebro, Potter!" Snape disse asperamente. "Quando foi a última vez que uma gripe deu-lhe convulsões ou sangramento intestinal? Qualquer idiota saberia que você tinha sido envenenado!"

Oh Deus, ele esperava que _ele_ estivesse na ala hospitalar. Isso era um pesadelo.

(***)

Snape começou a se perguntar se talvez ele tivesse sido um pouco precipitado. Ele não era um homem impulsivo, ele passou uma noite agitada tentando dormir, refletindo sobre suas futuras ações. Quanto mais tempo passava, mais furioso ele se tornava, tanto com o diretor quanto com a falecida Lily Potter, e por incrível que pareça, com o falecido James Potter também.

_Ele_ era o único que tinha impregnado a esposa do outro homem, então ele sabia que especificamente nesse caso a sua fúria com James Potter era completamente irracional. No entanto, isso não o impediu de ranger os dentes enquanto pensava em seu antigo algoz, sentindo como se Potter estivesse rindo dele em algum lugar além do túmulo. Oh, como ele desejava que James ainda estivesse vivo para ver isso. Como ele desejava que ele pudesse dizer-lhe na cara que ele estava cuidando com tanto amor do filho de Severus Snape. Ele queria desesperadamente roubar o homem da satisfação que ele deve ter sentido, sacrificando sua vida por um filho que amava, quando não era seu filho em tudo. Se ele pudesse roubar os últimos momentos gloriosos da vida do Grifinória, ele seria um homem feliz.

Como as coisas estavam loucas no momento. Ele tinha sido traído pelo diretor, frustrado pela mulher que ele amava pelos 13 minutos que levou para chegar a um clímax, e pisoteado pela sociedade que proclamou o filho de Potter um herói quando na verdade esse herói era o filho bastardo de Snape, o menino que parou o Lorde das Trevas.

Ele passou o dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, em estado de exaustão, olhando para o rapaz do outro lado do salão. A criatura com o rosto de James Potter lançava olhares fugazes em seu caminho. Que menino detestável ele era. Ele simplesmente odiava esse rapaz. Como _isso_ poderia ser seu filho? A realidade e a aparência simplesmente não se conciliava em sua cabeça.

"Severus, eu queria que você não fizesse isso", disse o diretor comentando baixinho quando ele deslizou para o assento ao lado de Snape.

Snape enrijeceu e recusou-se a olhá-lo. "Não ouse me dizer o que fazer, _Diretor_. Suas palavras não têm peso sobre este assunto."

Dumbledore suspirou ao lado dele. "Não foi um pedido. Foi uma solicitação", disse ele naquele tom irritantemente gentil. "Você está fazendo-o desconfortável, olhando para ele desse jeito. Os outros estão começando a perceber também."

"Para o inferno com os outros", rosnou Snape, voltando um olhar de ódio para o homem mais velho. Ele abaixou sua voz. "E para o inferno você também. Vou olhar se eu quiser. Ele é _meu _filho. Você ouviu isso? _Meu_ filho! E eu vou fazer o que eu quiser!".

A expressão de Dumbledore resfriou. "Acho que isso significa que você pretende dizer a ele?"

Bem, não. Não, ele não pretendia, mas Dumbledore parecia descontente com a ideia, então Snape se permitiu um sorriso inquietante e estranho. "Isso é problema meu, Diretor. Se eu tomar qualquer medida, será a minha prerrogativa."

"Não brinque com ele, Severo," Dumbledore avisou em tom de repente frio. "Ele tem tido o suficiente da vida."

Snape fez uma cara de falsa simpatia e falou com uma voz cheia de veneno: "Sim, ele deve estar tentando ser o órfão vitimado. A quem devemos culpar por isso?".

Impaciência penetrou na expressão de Dumbledore. "Você nunca teria querido ele, Severo. Eu te _conheço."_ Ele estendeu a mão e pegou uma das mãos de Snape com as suas enrugadas mãos, a garra retorcida, resistindo às tentativas do homem mais jovem de se afastar. "Você estava devastado após seu tempo com Voldemort. Como você poderia ter cuidado de uma criança? Você não conseguia sequer cuidar de si mesmo!"

Snape sentiu um breve flash de desconforto, lembrando que o período após a queda do Lorde das Trevas, quando seu propósito na vida parecia gasto, quando a culpa tinha consumido todo o seu pensamento de vigília, todos e cada um dos seus pecados jogando-se mais e mais em pesadelos vívidos. Quando o alimento obtinha um gosto azedo, e as poções eram a única coisa que o impeliu a continuar vivo ao longo dos dias. Ele estava furioso com o diretor por invocar suas memórias daquele tempo como aliados ao seu argumento. _Como ele se atreve!_ _Manipuladora galeirão velho!_

Snape puxou a mão do aperto do homem mais velho, uma onda de aversão e raiva o levantou seus pés. "_Meu filho..._ _Meu, seu bastardo. Não de Potter, não seu. Meu!"_ sua mente se enfureceu com o Diretor. _Deveria ter sido __**a minha**__ escolha na época._ _E por Merlin, eu vou mostrar-lhe que __**é**__ a minha escolha agora!_

Tendo lido a intenção de Snape, e consciente de que eles estavam obtendo de atenção indesejada, Dumbledore balançou a cabeça em silêncio, implorando-lhe para voltar atrás. Com um olhar desafiador final ao diretor, Snape virou. Esta era a sua decisão. Não havia nada que o diretor pudesse fazer sobre isso. Era _sua_ decisão, como sempre _deveria_ ter sido.

No entanto, agora que Potter se sentou em frente a ele, atordoado, refletindo o fato de que a gripe não tinha induzido as convulsões que ele sofreu no início do ano letivo, Snape de repente percebeu que ele tinha acabado de fazer. Em assumir o controle da situação, ele reconheceu Potter como seu filho - biológico, compartilhado somente no sentido de sangue - mas como seu filho, apesar de tudo. O menino que ele tinha sido tão feliz em se livrar agora estava ligado a ele por toda a vida.

Um momento de terror o lavou quando ocorreu-lhe que o menino poderia lançar-se nos braços de Snape, gritando sobre como terrivelmente ele estava feliz por finalmente ter um pai. Ele imaginou ter que erguer mãozinhas sujas de seus ombros, ejetando-o como um cachorro ferido da versão de James Potter daquela masmorra.

Potter surpreendeu, no entanto. Ele olhou para Snape sem emoção visível por um longo momento.

"É tudo o que você queria falar?"

"Sim, Potter," Snape disse com a menor careta, imaginando a reação do rapaz.

"Eu não posso dizer que acredito em você," Potter disse a ele. "Eu vou falar com o Professor Dumbledore."

"Faça o que quiser", Snape respondeu em um tom que disse que não poderia se importar menos. "Basta sair da minha vista."

Com um último olhar estranho para ele, Potter saiu.

Severo não conseguia afastar a sensação perturbadora de que ele tinha feito tudo errado.

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**...**_

_**N.T. Eu fiz a minha parte traduzindo e adaptando, acrescentando e fazendo vocês felizes. Agora você – coloque os seus dedos preguiçosos em ação e comente!**_

_**...**_


End file.
